


Suddenly Nookworm

by coastalAristocrat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge/Nook, Living Insertions, Masturbation, Nook, Other, Technically Exhibitionism, Technically Voyeurism, Voyeurism, bulge, nookworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalAristocrat/pseuds/coastalAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nehiri finds out that it's a bad idea to try feeding a mostly-wild nookworm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Nookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Syblatortue's nookworms for the Homestuck fandom, this work features my fantroll accidentally using hers. How do you accidentally use a sex toy? Well, when it's a living organism, has a mind of its own, and is rather hungry, you might end up surprised.

Nehiri eyed the enormous nookworm suspiciously, as usual. In the dreamscapes, she was sure of only a couple of people who would have sent it to her, and she couldn't think of any who would have sent her that one.  
It was deep purple, at least a foot and a half long, and a good three to maybe four inches around, with wicked-looking black-tipped spines all along its back. The eyes were shaped in a way as to make the creature look incredibly pissed-off about literally everything, though it was actually rather friendly.  
For a wild-caught nookworm.  
Nehiri shuddered, her mildly heat-clouded mind dredging up toughts of actually using it. Which was a bad idea. The thing would almost certainly split her if she tried.  
Nehiri had decided to keep it, at least for a pet and a conversation piece, and still needed to feed it somehow, and usually just dropped it in a bucket of fresh geneslime once or twice a week.  
But in the back of her mind, she still always wondered about what the little beast would feel like.  
"No, Nehiri, that is not something you want to do." she said to herself, picking the worm up and dropping it into the bucket she had brought it. It was empty, for now, but she was about to change that.  
Nehiri took the nookworm-filled bucket and went to sit in a nearby chair, her body apprehensive as usual.  
Draugr, the nookworm, thrashed in the pail, eager and hungry, exuding pheromones like it usually did when it was starving. Her face sunk a bit, but she slipped out of her dress and sat down, spreading her legs.  
Nehiri found it wasy to get aroused, helped by her current state of hormonal flux. Faces and bodies flashed through her head, trolls she knew, trolls she didn't know, her moirail, her sessionmates...Almost everyone rolled through her mind at least once, before she settled appropriately on her matesprit, Gheist.  
Draugr clattered around in its bucket, chittering a bit, as Nehiri felt herself flush from thinking about that damned grin of Gheist's.  
The tattoos on his arm and back...They all seemed so much more sinister on Gheist than Tyrick...And Nehiri loved it.  
She imagined herself raking her nails down the Messiah tattoo on his back, drawing long purple lines, holding herself against him with her fingers twined into his hair.  
Her slim, violet bulge had slid out of her sheath the moment she dragged up the feeling of his breath on her neck, and her nook dripped and ached.  
Thankfully, she was pointed at the bucket, to better be able to feed her little pet. Her hands played down her stomach and thighs as she brought up vivid mental images, memories.  
She stroked her bulge teasingly, already starting to drip geneslime into the pail, which was hungrily lapped up by the nookworm.  
Nehiri's mind was a powerful weapon, and here she was using it to get herself off.  
Nehiri scooted forward on the chair, leaving a wet trail of violet along it, as she positioned herself over the pail.  
Draugr had scrabbled up the side of it without her noticing, and started to bump its head around her legs, looking for her nook. Its little stubby legs latched onto the chair Nehiri was sitting in as it hauled itself up onto the seat, eagerly chittering as it made a beeline for that tight, violet opening.  
Nehiri gasped in surprise and flailed, knocking the chair over, when she felt Draugr's head hit her nook and wriggle in; as she righted herself on the floor, she realized that it had its first set of legs inside of her, and she'd been told never to pull a nookworm out if its legs were latched in.  
So Draugr only had one way to go. In.  
Nehiri whined, feeling herself spread out by the large nookworm. It was bigger than anything that had ever been inside of her, and felt so foreign.  
She was no stranger to pain, but as Draugr squirmed and burrowed its way into her, she almost started to scream. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, and she both hoped someone would show up, and prayed that no one would disturb her.  
Draugr's little suckerfish-like mouth nibbled at her insides, prompting more geneslime to flow around it, as Nehiri spasmed on the floor. She was on her back, head hung backward, legs spread wide, trying to make herself accommodate the creature better. It didn't work very well. It was still the most stuffed and overfilled she'd ever felt.  
But as she started to get used to it, the nookworm started to actually feel good. The spines turned out to be more flexible than pointy or painful, their scraping on her inner walls became far from uncomfortable.  
Nehiri rolled onto her hands and knees, feeling Draugr shift inside of her. At least seven inches of it was still outside of her nook, her bulge had wrapped itself around the rest of the nookworm, trying to coax more and more of the creature into her.  
Nehiri's head was clouded with arousal, both from her heat and from the aphrodisiac secreted by the nookworm, and she was a shivering, spasming mess of orgasmic bliss on the floor.  
In her ecstasy, she'd kicked over the partially-filled pail she'd originally had Draugr in, and slung her own geneslime across the floor. Her thighs were splattered with violet, and her chest was heaving, all fluttering gills and choked back sobs and moans.  
Nehiri wasn't sure how long she was like that, spasming and moaning on her bedroom floor, but by the time she realized that Draugr had eaten its fill of geneslime and wriggled out of her, her nook was sore from the sheer, abusive size of the partially-wild nookworm.  
Looking to her side, she saw Draugr lazily curled around itself, sleeping off its meal...And a slightly-glowing purple eye in the keyhole of her door.


End file.
